SALAZAR
by POM-frenchreader
Summary: Fin 6ème année et après, Hermione fait quelque chose qui mènera à la naissance de Salazar... HG/multi et d'autres
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Je ne suis pas propriétaire du monde d'Harry Potter.**

**-------------------------------**

**Une histoire juste sur Hermione ? Pas vraiment, mais comment lui attribuer un partenaire ou un amant particulier quand il y en a plusieurs ? A la fin il y en a qu'un mais donner son nom c'est gacher l'histoire.**

**Et ceci est également l'histoire de Salazar.**

**--------------------------------**

**SALAZAR**

"... et j'ai cru que j'allais mourrir de plaisir." chuchota Lavande à Parvati.

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, et elle aurait bien aimé ne plus entendre Lavande parler ainsi de Ron.

Elle était folle de jalousie.

Depuis deux ans déjà peut-être, elle pensait qu'un jour, Ron lui déclarerait sa flamme.

Mais cette année, il sortait avec Lavande.

Et d'après ce que Lavande racontait à Parvati, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour passer à la partie physique de leur relation.

Hermione était dévastée.

Non pas qu'elle pensait qu'ils perdraient tous deux leur innocence ensemble, car elle-même n'était pas vierge. Viktor l'avait convaincu une fois et elle avait bien souffert. Et elle s'était promis que la fois suivante, et toutes les autres fois, seraient avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais Ron était supposé être cet homme et il était avec Lavande.


	2. Chapter 2

**SALAZAR**

Ne jamais croire qu'un rat de bibliothèque est une personne qui pense que le sexe c'est seulement après le mariage.

Hermione était excitée, sexuellement excitée, suite à la lecture d'un roman écrit par un vampire. Il racontait comment il charmait ses proies et ça avait sexuellement excitait Hermione.

Elle lisait dans son lit, un samedi après-midi. Les quatres autres filles étaient ailleurs, alors Hermione laissa sa main glisser sous sa jupe et sa culotte. Mais ne parvint aucunement à soulager son excitation.

Elle prit sa baguette et jeta un scourgify sur sa main, puis réajusta sa tenue.

Elle quitta le dortoir pour rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde.

Harry et Ron fesait une partie d'échecs dans un coin.

"Je vais me reposer un peu." dit Harry en se levant. "J'ai encore une_ retenue_ avec Dumbledore ce soir, et je devrais me reposer." ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers des dortoirs.

Hermione sourit malicieusement. Quelques mouvements de baguette et des images de Ron et d'elle-même apparurent dans des fauteuils, comme s'ils fesaient leurs devoirs.

Aussitôt Hermione tira Ron de la chaise où il s'était installé pour jouer, et le plaqua dans un canapé qui fesait dos au reste de la salle commune.

Ron n'avait pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'Hermione écartait ses robes et détachait sa ceinture.

"Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Hermione resta fermement assise sur Ron, attrappa sa main, et la posa sur sa poitrine.

"Ron," chuchota-t-elle langoureusement dans son oreille. "J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant."

"Mais par Merlin, Hermione," dit-il en attrapant les poignées de la sorcière et en la jetant au sol. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"

"Je viens de te le dire !" s'exaspera-t-elle.

Ron maintenait Hermione au sol le temps de se calmer, et de comprendre les intentions de son amie

"Désole Hermione mais, je crois que tu sais quel genre de personne je suis. J'attends le mariage."

Et il avait disparut, certainement dans son dortoir.

Et Hermione était blessée, non pas parce-qu'elle venait d'être rejetée car après tout elle s'y attendait. Ron était engagé dans une autre relation et puis il avait toujours eu du mal à admettre qu'elle était une fille. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait forcé sa main sur sa poitrine.

Elle était blessée car il avait menti.

Lavande confiait tout ce qui concernait sa vie à Parvati depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, et Hermione n'avait jamais rien relevé qui sortait de la réalité. Elle n'avait donc aucune raison de penser que Lavande mentait et Ron disait la vérité.

Non, Ron s'était débarassé d'elle en mentant.

Peut-être pensait-il qu'elle serait choquée d'entendre qu'il était actif, qu'elle n'était qu'une prude.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Je rappelle qu'il y a une raison pour que cette fiction soit classée M. Et croyez moi quand je dis que j'écris pas tous les détails que j'imagine. J'en mets pas beaucoup à l'écrit mais y a des fois où on peut pas non plus être trop vague...)**

**SALAZAR**

Oh, elle allait lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il avait menti. Le plan n'allait pas plus loin mais elle allait lui dire.

Il aurait pu se contenter de la rejeter poliment, mais il avait choisit de mentir.

Elle comprenait le mensonge, mais elle était toujours aussi excitée que dix minutes auparavant quand elle lisait que Sir Elias plantait ses crocs dans la gorge de la jeune Patty alors que leurs parties génitales étaient jointes.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, Hermione grimpa les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Mais en entrant dans celui des sixième année, elle remarqua tout de suite les rideaux tirés au lit d'Harry.

Et d'après ce qu'elle entendait, Harry était plutôt occupé avec qui semblait bien être Ginny.

Le lit de Ron était vide, ainsi que ceux des autres autres garçons. Pourtant, Ron était bien venu là, non ? Il n'était quand même pas quelque part caché sous la cape d'Harry ?

Hermione décida qu'il était certainement parti dans le dortoir des garçons d'une autre année, ainsi il échappé à Hermione et aux activités de son meilleur ami avec sa soeur.

Elle était en train de refermer la porte de la pièce quand une troisième voix se fit entendre de derrière les rideaux du lit d'Harry.

"Elle te finira ça oralement Harry, laisse-moi un peu la place."

Ron fesait ça avec Harry et Ginny ? Alors qu'il l'a refusait elle... Tout ça était pertubant.

Il fesait ça avec Harry, un ami, donc il n'aurait pas du avoir de problème à faire ça avec elle.

Et Ginny, sa soeur ! Dans le genre incestueux...

Hermione s'approcha et regarda furtivement dans l'embrasure des rideaux. Et elle n'avait rien conclue attivement. Le sexe d'Harry était dans la bouche de Ginny, et celui de Ron dans sa voie vaginale.

Hermione aurait était prête à confronter Ron si ce n'était pas pour la présence d'Harry. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami.

Par contre Ginny, ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre. Si elles partageaient une chambre au Terrier c'est parce-que Mrs Weasley ne voulait pas qu'une fille soit avec les garçons - pas si innocents que ça au final. Pour Hermione, Ginny n'était qu'une fillette qui recherchait indéfiniment de l'attention. Sortir avec Harry en était la preuve ultime.

Alors Hermione sortit de la pièce, partit de la tour des Gryffondors et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois assise à une des tables du fond de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

**(A/N: Rien de particulièrement choquant, non ? On m'a toujours dit que je savais pas écrire les lemons, c'est pour ça que j'évite la surcharge de détails, mais on m'a aussi dit que j'étais parfois trop crue donc j'espère ne pas trop l'avoir été.**

**Et oui mes chapitres sont courts mais c'est ça ou attendre le temps que je finisse la fic. C'est pas supposé être très long: j'avais l'idée d'un one-shot au début.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SALAZAR**

Le cerveau d'Hermione était embrouillé.

Elle était à la bibliothèque puis Theodore Nott l'avait rejoins à sa table. C'était un garçon discret qui comme tout bon Serpentard pensait que la pureté de son sang le rendait supérieur aux autres. Cependant ce fils de mangemort trouvait des brèches dans ce qu'on lui avait inculqué. Il comprenait la haine contre les moldus, mais pas tant que ça contre les Sang-de-Bourbes. Selon lui, ils n'avaient pas volé leurs pouvoirs et n'avaient jamais demandé à en avoir. Mais le sang n'étant absolument pas pur, leur niveau devrait être faible. C'est pour ça qu'un jour il avait poliment approché Hermione, pour discuter de toutes ces idées conçues par ceux de Sang Pur, et de ses théories personnelles. Depuis, il revenait parfois avancer quelques idées ou même juste pour faire des devoirs ensemble.

Puis Blaise Zabini s'était assis avec eux. Plus précisément sur la chaise à côté de celle d'Hermione. Hermione savait que le père de Zabini avait un père italien et une mère africaine, et que sa mère, connue pour être veuve plusieurs fois, avait d'incroyables yeux dont il avait hérité, et qui selon la saison pouvait être gris-bleux ou gris-verts. Zabini était quelqu'un de plutôt social, il semblait s'entendre avec tout le monde bien qu'on le voyait bien plus avec d'autres Serpentards ou certains Serdaigles. Son père fut tué à cause de la neutralité de sa famille dans la guerre. Blaise pour l'instant était tranquille, on ne lui avait encore jamais demandé de choisir un camp et il espérerait qu'on ne lui demande jamais car s'il prenait le côté de Dumbledore il se retrouverait seul parmis les autres Serpentards et s'il choisissait Voldemort il ne serait qu'un pion sans importance. La neutralité, comme l'avait prouvé son père, était tout aussi risquée mais il ne voulait pas choisir.

Hermione avait vaguement discuté avec les deux garçons, et les choses s'enchainèrent et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte la main de Zabini était dans sa culotte.

C'était quand même mieux quand quelqu'un d'autre le fesait à sa place.

**(A/N: J'imagine Zabini ressemblant à l'acteur Jesse Williams, en plus jeune biensur. Pour Theodore j'ai moins d'idée alors ****pour faire simple taper dans google image théodore nott et le gars qu'on vois en vêtement serpentard correspond plutôt bien, quelque chose comme la 4e image, la 2e si theodore est écrit sans l'accent sur le E. Sinon taper Shane Okeeffe et regarder la 1e image; enfin voila quoi. En tout cas c'est supposé être un gars longiligne ou filiforme et moi je l'ai toujours imaginé les cheveux noirs et les yeux peut-être bleux foncés mais là-dessus je change souvent d'avis.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SALAZAR**

Le dortoir des garçons de sixième année Serpentards était vraiment mieux rangée que celui des Gryffondors. Le côté négatif c'est que ça manqué d'identité alors que pour les Gryffondors il y avait des posters d'équipes de quidditch et de football, ou même des plantes autour du lit de Neville.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée sur le lit de qui elle était installée à quatres pattes, mais c'est pas comme si elle connaissait suffisemment les Serpentards pour faire des distinctions.

Nott et Zabini avait vite remarqué dans quel état elle était. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être ses yeux étaient encore noirs de désir, ou la peau de son visage était encore enflammée ? Peut-être l'avaient-ils senti ? Si c'était le cas, Hermione ne voulait pas le savoir.

En tout cas, elle se retrouva analement engagée avec Nott et oralement avec Zabini.

_Granger est surement vierge et doit être du genre à vouloir attendre d'être mariée avant d'offrir ce qui compte vraiment_, pensa l'un des deux garçons: pensée qui explique leurs positions à ce moment là.

Et puis ils changèrent de place et c'est à partir de là qu'Hermione était vraiment embrouillée.

A un moment donné, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient arrivés et s'étaient joints à eux.

Crabbe et Goyle dans les mains, Hermione crut que Malefoy allait prendre la place de Zabini puisque celui-ci s'était retiré. Mais Malefoy préféra la voie vaginale. Il partit de la pièce dès qu'il eut finit.

Nott choisit alors le même orifice que Malefoy alors que Crabbe préféra son rectum.

Crabbe ne resta pas là longtemps et fut vite remplacé par Goyle, Goyle était le plus large des cinq garçons, suivit de près par Zabini qui était aussi plutôt long. Ce garçon fesait honneur à ses origines d'homme de couleur. Nott était tout en longueur et Malefoy avait un matériel des plus plaisants.

Crabbe vint se vider autour de la bouche d'Hermione, et il ne semblait pas seulement ridicule à côté des autres garçons, mais aussi parce-qu'il était peu représentatif du reste de son physique.

Zabini prit la place de Nott et Hermione se sentait pleine, comme si son corps était entier: un sexe dans le vagin, un autre dans l'anus.

Crabbe s'approcha d'Hermione et murmura un sort contraceptif, puis il partit. Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce que fesait Nott. Peut-être était-il aussi partit. La jeune sorcière ne se rendait que peu compte de son entourage.

A part peut-être de Goyle qui venait d'attendre son pic, et qui s'éloigna lui aussi.

Zabini ne tarda pas.

Hermione essaya de reprendre ses esprits, et sa respiration mais c'était pas si facile.

Zabini la recouvra avec le drap du lit et lui écarta ses cheveux pleins de sueur du visage.

"Si tu veux tu peux rester là, Granger." murmura-t-il. "Jusqu'à ce soir, mais j'imagine que tes amis remarqueront ton absence si tu ne vas pas manger."

Pour toute réponse, Hermione hôcha la tête. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Zabini aussi sortit du dortoir.

Hermione aurait pu réfléchir à la proposition de Zabini de rester là mais en bougeant un peu elle réalisa que jamais elle n'aurait pu marcher jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors.

**(A/N: Pour éviter un vocabulaire trop cru, j'ai dévié dans les termes scientifiques et peut-être un peu trop... Bref, faut faire avec. De toute façon je suis pas trop sure que ce genre de scène réapparaitra dans la suite de la fic.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**SALAZAR**

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ se demanda Hermione après trois quarts d'heure. _Suis-je inconsciente ? N'ai-je aucun respect pour mon corps ? Pour moi-même ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit des Serpentards ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive tout court ?_

Hermione se posait plein de question du même genre, mais la vérité c'est qu'elle était la seule à blâmer... ou peut-être aussi l'auteur du livre qu'elle disait.

_Il faudrait vérifier si il n'y a pas de sort sur ce livre, pour j'en vienne à terminer dans le dortoir des Serpentards ? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça dans mon état normal, il y a forcément quelque chose._

Mais même si c'était le cas elle ne pourrait rien faire, ce serait admettre ce qui venait de lui arriver et Hermione était plutôt d'avis qu'il vaudrait mieux oublier cette mésaventure.

Plus important, elle a encore devoir faire quelque chose d'illégal*, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser cinq Serpentards raconter ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle s'habilla en vitesse et espéra que les scourgify qu'elle s'auto-infligeait effaçaient suffisemment les traces de son activité passée.

Elle aurait fait une ligne droite en passant par la salle commune des Serpentards, mais parmis les quelques présents il y avait Crabbe et Goyle.

_Petrificus Totalus_. lança mentalement Hermione à la personne la plus proche.

Elle jeta le même sort à tous ceux présents dans la pièce, c'est à dire en plus de Crabbe et Goyle, quelques élèves de troisième année.

Elle fit bien attention à ce que ceux-ci ne la voit pas. Elle n'avait envie de modifier trop de mémoire.

Elle s'approcha de ses deux cibles et murmura à chacun le sort, avec le bon mouvement de baguette. "Oubliettes, oubliettes." _Pourvu que j'ai effacé un segment suffisant de leur mémoire. Ou pas trop long._

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et dirigea sa baguette vers la personne la plus près d'elle en pensant _Enervate_ et espérant que cette personne ait suffisemment d'esprit pour réanimer les autres.

Aussitôt fut-elle sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle se dépêcha de grimper les étages jusqu'à la salle de bains de préfets.

"Alors," interpella Malefoy depuis un peu plus loin dans le couloir, avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte. "Heureuse d'avoir connu la pureté-"

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, très certainement quelque chose de dégradant vis à vis Hermione, elle avait pointé sa baguette dans sa direction et très clairement lança le même sort qu'à Crabbe et Goyle. "Oubliettes."

Hermione rangea sa baguette et observa Malefoy se secouait la tête, pour retrouver ses esprits. Puis il sembla se reprendre et regarda fixement la jeune sorcière.

_J'espère que le sort à bien fonctionné. Malefoy utiliserait _ça_ contre moi au pire des moments..._

"Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, où sont tes chiens de garde ? Partis _sauver_ le monde sans toi ?"

Hermione ignora Malefoy, le sort semblait avoir fonctionné.

Elle entra dans la salle de bains et au moment de fermer la porte elle entendit Malefoy marmonné à propos des Sang-de-Bourbes, traitres à leur sang et sois-disant _héros_ balaffrés.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour se faire couler un bain et entrer dedans. Et elle frotta, frotta et frotta. Jusqu'à avoir la peau toute rouge, mais elle voulait se débarrasser de toute trace de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle remarqua ce qui ressemblaient à des traces de doigts sur ses hanches; mais elle remarqua surtout, en creusant sa mémoire, que même si elle avait était intime avec cinq garçons, aucun ne l'avait embrassé.

_**(A/N: **__Encore__** faire quelque chose d'illégal: C'est pas un secret, Hermione n'est pas tout à fait blanche. Après tout elle a fait du polynectar sans autorisation à 13 ans et volé la plupart des ingrédients, elle a lancé une malédiction à qui trahirait l'AD comme M. Edgcombe le prouve, elle a fait C. McLaggen échouer aux qualifications de Quidditch. Cela explique mon emploi du mot: **__encore__**.**_

_**Ca fait un bon 2 semaines que je n'ai pas écrit. J'ai en fait plutôt bien en tête ce qui vient jusqu'au chapitre 9, mais après y a un passage où j'ai tellement d'idées différentes que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Enfin on verra.**_

_**Et à propos de ce chapitre, la fin plus précisément, l'idée de ne pas avoir été embrassé n'est pas de moi mais c'est un truc qui m'avait marqué dans un one-shot que j'ai lu y a un bon moment et où Hermione et Draco était sexuellement impliqués. J'ai jamais prévu d'utiliser l'idée mais en relisant la scène j'ai réalisé que c'était là-aussi le cas: Hermione n'a pas été embrassé, et donc je l'ai ajouté. En plus, je trouve personnellement ce chapitre assez ennuyeux, ainsi que les deux suivants; donc ça donne une meilleure note.**_

_**Et là j'ai l'impression que ma note d'auteur est bientôt plus longue qu'un de mes chapitres...)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SALAZAR**

Avant d'entrer dans le Grand Hall pour le dîner, bien qu'elle était plus qu'à l'avance, Hermione repéra Nott.

Le plus discrètement possible elle s'approcha de lui et murmura "Oubliettes."

Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Hermione entra dans le Grand Hall et se dépêcha d'aller s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors.

Bientôt les tables se remplirent et les plats apparurent.

Hermione réfléchissait à un moyen d'isoler Zabini si possible.

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et Ron en face. Ginny était avec les filles de son année.

Hermione eut un moment de recul qu'en Harry effleura son bras. Un réflex après l'après-midi qu'elle avait eu, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Ni personne d'autre.

"Au fait, Hermione, pour tout à l'heure," commença Ron. "Enfin tu comprends quoi."

Elle hôcha la tête en affirmative. Ron n'allait pas dire à table ce qui c'était passé, mais elle comprenez ce qu'il voulait dire - même si elle n'approuvait pas ce qu'il pensait. Attendre le mariage, bla bla bla. De ses propres yeux elle avait vu qu'il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être intime avec sa _soeur_.

"Won Won !"

_Manquait plus qu'elle._ pensa Hermione alors que Lavande s'assit au près de Ron.

La blonde ne perdit pas de temps pour mettre sa langue dans le fond de la gorge de Ron.

Le repas continua normalement et dès qu'elle eut fini, Hermione sortit du Grand Hall. Elle espérait pouvoir effacer les souvenirs de Zabini si par hazard il sortait seul du Grand Hall.

Mais à peine eut-elle fait un pas hors du Grand Hall qu'une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et qu'une autre l'agrippa à la taille, et elle fut entrainé dans un coin sombre.

"Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure lancé un sort à Theo, et j'imagine que tu es aussi responsable de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle commune des Serpentards ?" demanda Zabini.

Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un avait quitté sa table avant qu'elle ne parte, et elle en déduit donc que Zabini n'était en fait jamais allé manger.

"Réfléchis, Zabini." résonna la sorcière. "Ce qui s'est passé, aujourd'hui.. Vous pourriez tous raconter n'importe quoi -"

"Et quoi, Granger ?" coupa Zabini. "Je te rappelle que notre sang est pur. On devrait avoir honte alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de savoir si on va raconter quoique ce soit."

Zabini avait relaché Hermione et elle était maintenant face à lui. Discrètement, celle-ci prenait sa baguette, rangée dans sa poche.

"Sûr que les autres ne diront rien, ils ne se rappellent de rien mais Zabini, la honte ne suffit à protéger un secret et," En un mouvement rapide, sa baguette était pointée vers le Serpentard et elle prononça l'incantation. "Oubliettes !"

Et Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur les lieux du crime. Elle se précipita en direction de la tour des Gryffondors.

* * *

**(A/N: Merci pour les reviews que je reçois, ça fait toujours plaisir.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose de nouveau mais que j'ai estimé nécessaire pour mieux se situer dans la période, soit l'été 1997 à peu près.)**

**SALAZAR**

En l'espace de deux mois, la vie avait bien changé.

Hermione était parvenue à reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. C'était plutôt facile quand personne d'autre n'était au courant.

Et puis les choses s'enchainèrent très vite et Dumbledore était mort. Harry avait raison depuis le début de l'année, Malefoy était un mangemort, Rogue était du côté de Voldemort, etc.

Harry avait rompu avec Ginny, et Ron et Hermione lui promirent de l'accompagner pour la chasse aux Horcruxes.

Avant de quitter Poudlard, Hermione accio-a des livres sur la magie noire et les Horcruxes depuis le bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle passa son mois de juillet à tout préparer pour partir avec Harry après le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Et surtout, la nouvelle identité de ses parents.

Cela lui avait réellement brisé le coeur, mais c'était nécessaire, sinon elle n'aurait pas eu l'esprit tranquille en accompagnant Harry.

Et puis elle transplana au Terrier, où les préparations pour le départ se renforcèrent grace au matériel qu'il resté de la coupe du monde de quidditch, ainsi que l'aide de Mr Weasley et des jumeaux.

Malheureusement, Molly semblait décidée à les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils fesaient en cachête d'elle. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance de leur mission - enfin la mission d'Harry.

L'Ordre du Phenix organisa le départ d'Harry de chez les Dursley, et l'expérience d'être transformée en jeune homme était vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Vraiment différente que d'être transformée en fille-chat.

Ils préparaient les derniers détails pour leur départ, derrière le dos de Molly.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, le testament de Dumbledore leur fut lu et pour tout dire, les livres avaient appris beaucoup de chose sur Dumbledore à Hermione, et il ne lui avait adressé la parole que très peu de son vivant; mais elle ne connaissait pas l'homme et c'est pour ça qu'elle fut très étonné qu'il lui remette quelque chose. Et Ron était tout aussi stupéfait qu'elle, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas trop en quoi l'allumoir lui serait utile pour la chasse aux Horcruxes - enfin pour le livre des contes de Beedle le Barde non plus il ne trouvait pas d'utilité; au moins le vif d'or semblait avoir une valeur sentimentale: le premier attrapé par Harry !

Hermione et Harry pensaient eux que le livre contenait des indices ou quelque chose qui était important. Une information destinée à Harry, bien évidemment.

De ce point de vue là, Dumbledore ne lui avait rien légué personnellement mais d'un autre côté, il aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser le livre à Harry qui se serait alors tourné vers Hermione. Au final, ça aurait été suspect que Dumbledore lègue tout à Harry; ainsi il avait moins l'air de favorisé l'Elu.

Enfin, vint le jour du mariage de Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour.

Hermione était excité à la perspective d'assister à un mariage de sorciers pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait lu qu'il en existait plusieurs types, selon les attentes du couple. Ici Bill et Fleur se liaient à vie sans possibilité d'infidélité si l'occasion devait se présenter, mais Hermione avait appris que les mariages entre Sang-Purs, où peu de couples s'aimaient vraiment, permettaient parfois la liberté d'entretenir d'autres relations. En revanche, Hermione savait aussi l'importance de l'image publique de ces mêmes familles et beaucoup choisissaient la même cérémonie que Bill et Fleur pour ne pas risquer que la presse découvre par mauvaise fortune une aventure. C'était aussi pour cela que beaucoup de jeunes gens entretenaient des relations physiques avant le mariage, avant d'être éternellement piégé avec la même personne.

Le mariage était vraiment magnifique,

et puis les mangemorts attaquèrent...

**(A/N: J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, par rapport aux autres. Ca doit être parce-qu'il ne se passe vraiment pas grand chose. Mais il fallait que je meuble jusqu'à l'attaque, je pouvais pas passer de ce fameux après-midi avec les serpentards à l'attaque.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SALAZAR**

Voldemort était partiellement content, et partiellement en colère.

Content, car la petite attaque pendant le mariage du Wealey défiguré et la vélane française en avait effrayé plus d'un du côté de l'ordre du Phénix.

En colère, car Potter avait presque aussitôt disparut, ainsi que le dernier fils Weasley. Rabastan lui avait rapporté - et la légilimencie avait confirmé à Voldemort qu'il disait vrai - que la sang-de-bourbe, plutôt que de se défendre ou même de se battre, s'était précipitée vers deux garçons roux. Elle fut interrompu par l'attaque d'un mangemort sans importance aux yeux de Lestrange. Lui-même était au prise avec un Weasley - aucune idée du quel mais pas le marié, celui-là était plutôt reconnaissable depuis qu'il avait croisé la route de Fenrir - et ne pouvait pas intervenir; mais il continuait d'observer. La sang-de-bourbe lança alors son sac-à-main - un sac en tout cas - et avait ordonnait aux garçons de partir.

_"Partez !"_

_"Pas sans toi, Hermione."_

_"Pas le moment de jouer les héros, juste partez. J'm'en sortirais."_

Sur ces mots les deux garçons transplanèrent, et la sang-de-bourbe reçut au même moment le sortilège Stupéfix sur sa personne. Dolohov joigna Rabasatan pour en terminer avec ce Weasley, et voyant que les choses allaient en leur faveur, Lestrange s'éloigna d'eux et alla ramasser le corps inconscient de la sang-de-bourbe. Il transplana avec elle au manoir Malfoy.

Et content, Voldemort était content, car il avait quelque chose que Potter ne voulait certainement qu'il ait: la sang-de-bourbe.


End file.
